Donnick's Major Motion Picture
Donnick's Major Motion Picture (promoted as Donnick in His Major Motion Picture or simply Donnick) is a 2023 American animated slapstick comedy film produced by Paramount Animation. The film is based on the short film series that lasted two years and stars Xavier Mosley, Andy García, Jennifer Cody, Nick Offerman, Nathan Lane and Keegan-Michael Key. The film is directed by John Musker, who previously worked at Walt Disney Animation Studios. The film's premise is about the mayor of Town City being kidnapped by crime boss Don Mafia, so it is up to Donnick and his new friend Gale Gaily to save him. The film also lampoons various modern-day media and cliches from 1980 to 2010-era films. The film will be released on April 21, 2023, by Paramount Pictures. Plot Donnick is still a carefree, dim-witted person who does whatever he pleases. He often spends his time having fun. He inadvertently disrupts the unveiling of the new factory from after pushing his car up a hill. Sargent Mentel has a talk with him, telling him that it was time he acted more mature and take responsibility. Donnick thinks about it. Elsewhere, a gang leader called Don Mafia has the mayor held hostage for his biggest scheme yet, take over Town City. Meanwhile, Donnick pushes his car back up the hill. As he does, a woman passes by him, and is suddenly about to walk into traffic. As Donnick calls out for her, he accidentally lets go of his car, which prevents the oncoming cars to approach. The woman notices her sudden demise and thanks him for preventing it. In his car, she introduces herself as Gale Gaily and talks about her father missing since 17 days prior, much to Donnick's surprise. As Donnick invites her into his home, he finds Sammy in his house getting back her hairbrush, which was stolen by a white duck. As she leaves, he recognizes the goose as the one he took care of. After introducing Goose to Gale, she explains that her father is in his late '30s, he wears a blue-ish gray suit and glasses, and is the mayor of Big City; to Donnick's surprise. Cast * Xavier Mosley as Donnick Westley, a wisecracking 25-year-old manchild going about his life in Big City doing as he pleases. Donnick's supervising animator is Eric Goldberg. ** Seth MacFarlane provides his singing voice. * Jennifer Cody as Gale Gaily, a singer and waitress at Sway's Cafe whose the daughter of the missing mayor. Mark Henn is her supervising animator. * Andy García as Don Donne Mafia, godfather of the mafia gang whose the mastermind behind the kidnapping of Mayor Gaily. Bruce W. Smith is the supervising animator for the Don. * Keegan-Michael Key as "Righthand" Reggie, the Don's right-hand man and has lost his left hand since, which gave him his nickname. His supervising animator is Andreas Deja * Nick Offerman as Sargent Temp O. Mentel ("Sargie"), Donnick's no-nonsense voice of reason and the latter's former sargent of the boot camp and currently has vitriolic friendship with him. Tony Fucile serves as the supervising animator for Mentel. * Frank Welker as Goose, a duck who was raised by Donnick and returned to live back with him. Will Finn is his supervising animator. * Nathan Lane as Mayor Gary Gaily, mayor of Big City and father of Gale. * Pharrell Williams as Marvin "Bigtime" Bopper, a swing singer in the Swing Club. * Christopher Walken as Sway McGurn, owner and founder of Sway's Cafe whose Gale's selfish and enraged boss. His last name originates from Chuck Callahan's character from The Three Stooges' short Punch Drunks. * Tiffany Haddish as Mable, a maid in Gaily Manor. Haddish's character is based off the Tom & Jerry character Mammy Two-Shoes. * Kari Wahlgren as Sassy Sammy, a bratty young girl who is Donnick's least favorite citizen in town. * Tom Kane as Betz Tovan, a composer and conductor at the cathedral. His name is a reference to Ludwig van Beethoven. Charlie Adler, Chris Parnell, Danny Smith, Debi Derryberry, Jim Cummings, Maurice LaMarche, Tara Strong, Tom Kenny, Tress MacNeille and provide additional voices. Category:2023 films Category:American animated films Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Films about revenge Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films set in the 1930s Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas